UNBELIEVABLE
by kittyhyuk
Summary: Hal yang tak terduga bisa saja menimpa diri kalian entah itu menyenangkan ataupun sebaliknya - a haehyuk fanfiction


**Unbelievable**

Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+ (15+) For this chapter

Warning : Boys Love, AU, Typo, Etc.

 **If you disliked this Fanfic, please click 'X' that button to exit.**

 **Haehyuk a screenplays fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari ini Eunhyuk sangat bangga sekaligus bahagia. Bangga karena sudah menyelesaikan kewajiban tuntutan negara, dan bahagia karena ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang tersayangnya. Dilihatnya sang Ibu yang tengah berdiri jauhnya kira-kira 100m dari tempatnya berpijak, sosok itu tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, sambil menatapnya dengan penuh senyum malaikatnya. "Eomma..!" Teriak nya bahagia. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari menghampiri.

Sang Ibu memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Eunhyuk sangat rindu dipeluk, terutama oleh orang-orang tersayangnya, akhirnya ia mendapat pelukan penuh cinta dari ibunya. "Eomma sangat merindukanmu! Kajja! Orang di rumah sudah menunggu." Ujar perlahan pelukannya mengendur, digantikan oleh ciuman sayang di kedua pipi anaknya, dan mengelus rambut hitam legam milik Eunhyuk yang sudah tumbuh sedikit lebat. "Kenapa hanya eomma yang datang menjemput? Appa? Sora noona? Dan anggota Super Junior?" Eunhyuk merenggut. "Aigo.. kau tetap bayi kecil eomma rupanya! Ingat kau sudah dewasa, bahkan kau sudah menjalankan Wajib Militer Eunhyukkie." Dengan gemas mencubit kecil hidung Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin merenggut kesal, hell dia tidak ingin terlihat imut. Ayolah Eunhyuk seorang pria. Namun tubuh dan wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria.

 **.**

 **.**

"Welcome Back Eunhyuk-ah!"

Suara menggelegar itu membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Baru melangkah tiga langkah dari pintu, lampu yang asalnya padam menjadi terang. Dilihatnya sang Appa yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Bersiap untuk memeluk Eunhyuk. Sedangkan dibelakanng , ada Sora noona yang membawa kue berwarna putih yang dikelilingi strawberry. Tak luput dari penglihatannya member Super Junior membawa banner dan balon gas berwarna sapphire blue. Air mata nya sontak keluar begitu saja, Eunhyuk pun menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus meniup lilin? Ulang Tahunku sudah lewat kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sora tersenyum.

"Sudahlah tiup saja, buatlah permintaan!" Sora berujar seraya menyodorkan kue itu lebih dekat kea rah Eunhyuk.

.

.

Pesta penyambutan kembali nya Eunhyuk berlangsung ramai, memang hanya pesta kecil-kecilan namun hati Eunhyuk menghangat. Seusai makan malam bersama dirinya berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang condong pada pembatas balkon apartemen keluarganya hanya memandang kerlap kerlip lampu di kota Seoul. Malam ini sangat dingin, biasanya Donghae selalu memeluknya dari belakang atau memakaikan selimut pada keduanya, sehingga mereka berpelukan dengan selimut yang membalut keduanya. Ah by the way, Eunhyuk juga merindukan moment-moment manis mereka berdua, saat di sekamar, di dorm, di venue, bahkan ia merindukan saat mereka jalan-jalan. Senyum manisnya terpatri di bibir sensualnya. 'Dua hari lagi aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya!' Dada nya bergemuruh dan berdetak. Tak sabar untuk menjemput dan menyambut terkasihnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Badanya membalik arah dan menatap orang yang menyapanya. "Leeteuk hyung" Eunhyuk langsung memeluk pria di depannya dengan lumayan erat.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam."Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam itu.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk hyung." Eunhyuk berbicara dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, yang lain sedang menonton film di layar proyektor"

"Benarkah?"

"Eung.. Kajja!"

Dilihatnya kedua orang tua, noona nya dan member Super Junior tengah duduk manis di sofa, sebagian dari mereka duduk di bawah. "Eunhyuk-ah! Sini duduk disebelah ku!" Setelah Eunhyuk muncul Sungmin dengan segera menggeser posisi duduknya, bermaksud memberi ruang duduk untuk Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sumringah. Ah betapa ia merindukan Hyungnya yang imut itu, walaupun sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah, rupanya Sungmin masih terlihat sangat muda dan fresh. Dengan segera Eunhyuk mendudukan di samping Hyungnya. "Hyung aku merindukan mu, sekali-kali berkunjunglah ke dorm. Kalau perlu ajak Saeun noona juga, aku kan jarang bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memakan berondong jagung yang ada di depannya. "Aku usahakan Hyukkie." Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Eunhyuk. "Kau tak banyak berubah ya.." Sungmin terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Eunhyuk terhadap ucapannya "Lovely as always" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sedikit keras yang membuat orang-orang disekitar nya ikut terkekeh pelan.

Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan sangat berkualitas, mulai dari Eunhyuk yang menceritakan pengalamannya selama 2 tahun ini, makan malam bersama, menonton film bersama, dan akhirnya mereka tidur di ruang TV bersama, kecuali Orang tua Eunhyuk dan Noona nya yang tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk tertidur meringkuk di atas karpet langsung mendecak. Ia langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dan berbaring disebelahnya dengan membagi selimut ungu miliknya "Selamat malam hyung! Semoga Donghae hyung bertengger di mimpimu." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil membalikkan dirinya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Eunhyuk menutup matanya. 'Siwon hyung cepatlah pulang!' gumamnya.

.

.

Pagi ini Ibu Eunhyuk dan kakaknya tengah bergerumul di Dapur. Sibuk untuk membuat menu sarapan. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih tertidur pulas di ruang TV.

"Sora tolong panggang roti yang ada di laci dan lapisi rotinya dengan selai yang kemarin Eomma beli"

"Baik Eomma"

Dengan cekatan Sora mengerjakan semuanya dengan terampil. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali terbangun langsung mengahampiri kakak perempuannya itu. "Noona boleh aku bantu?" Masih matanya sedikit terpejam dan rambutnya yang agak kusut membuat Sora terkekeh dan mengecup ringan bibir merah adiknya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan saat masih kecil. "Tidak usah, sana cepat mandi dan gosok gigi baru kau bantu aku." Sora segera melenggang untuk mengambil piring. "Aku bantu apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi "Bantu memakan saja! Sudah sana mandi." Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya tak berubah dari dulu, nada bicara nya selalu cerewet menurutnya. Ah mengingat kakaknya sudah ada planning untuk menikah, dirinya jadi sedih. Sedih karena dirinya akan kesepian ketika dirumah sedang sepi. Dan tidak ada yang mengomel lagi selain sang Eomma.

.

.

"Terimakasih aedeul! Sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk menyambut Eunhyuk kami. Sepertinya dia akan kembali ke dorm setelah menjemput Donghae." Ucap Eomma Eunhyuk pada member Super Junior. "Sama-sama Eomonim.." Leeteuk mengangguk diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Mereka pun berpelukan sejenak dengan keluarga Eunhyuk. "Masakan Eomonim sangat lezat. Aku tidak menyesal datang kesini" Canda Shindong semua pun tertawa termasuk Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu bersiap mengantar member lainnya ke basement.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan sampai jumpa! Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari" Mr. Lee menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti Abeoji."

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu tunggu Eunhyuk akhirnya datang. Dirinya berpatut di depan cermin dengan sedikit membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Tak terasa rambutya sekarang sudah tumbuh dengan cepat. Merasa sudah baik, Eunhyuk mengambil Mantel biru nya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Sebelum pergi ia berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya beserta kakak perempuannya.

"Jaga kesehatan Eunhyuk-ah. Kami mencintaimu"

.

.

Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dorm Super Junior. Ah rupanya tempat ini agak berbeda. Terlihat lebih elegan dan yah, diluar nya ditanami berbagai pohon-pohon kecil yang baru tumbuh.

Saat ia hendak keluar dan mengambil kopernya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat. Ia merasa asing denga n pelukan ini, bahkan tercium parfum nya seperti wewangian untuk wanita. Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh ke belakang, membuat pelukan itu mengendur. Seketika Eunhyuk mematung saat gadis di depannya langsung memagut bibirnya. Sontak Eunhyuk meronta dengan mendorong baru sempit itu. "Ji-eun?" Tatapannya berubah horror dan dengan tergesa melepas pelukannya agak kasar.

"Oppa? Aku merindukanmu" Sekali lagi, wanita mungil itu memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan erat. "Lepaskan Ji-eun ssi! Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Eunhyuk berucap dengan datar, membuat wanita itu mendesis. "Tapi aku masih mencintai mu Oppa!" Ji-eun menaikan satu oktaf suaranya. Takut ada paparazzi, dengan segera Eunhyuk melepas kasar pelukan itu dan dengan terburu-buru menggeret kopernya. "Oppa!" Tidak dipedulikannya Ji-eun yang terus-terusan memanggil namanaya. Hingga sampai di depan lobi apartemen sekerubung paparazzi langsung memotret dirinya dengan cahanya blitznya yang menggangu. Belum Lagi Ji-eun yang terus membututinya hingga ia masuk ke lobi. "Shit ini pasti menjadi masalah besar!" Eunhyuk menggeram dan menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

'cklek' 'cklek' 'cklek'

Gerakan mereka berdua di bidik secara cepat. Riuh dari fans dan beberapa pertanyaan dari beberapa wartawan yang terlontar, semakin membuat Eunhyuk ingin menangis. Seharusnya ia menyapa fans nya karena 2 tahun lamanya tidak menyapa. Namun semuanya Nampak shock melihat Ji-eun yang menangis dibelakangnya.

Sampai Di depan lift. Ia membalikan badannya melihat Ji-eun yang menangis. 'Ada apa dengan air matanya?' Eunhyuk bertanya dalam hatinya. 'Oppa! Kumohon biarkan aku menjadi pacarmu' isaknya sambil merangkul tangan kiri Eunhyuk. "Maaf Ji-eun ssi aku tidak bisa!" Tegasnya ia menepis tangan itu. Beruntung pintu lift nya langsung terbuka, dengan cepat Eunhyuk masuk meninggalkan Ji-eun yang sedang menangis.

Di dalam lift Eunhyuk menangis tersedu. Kenapa harus hari ini dia datang? Kenapa disaat yang harusnya berbahagia?!"

.

.

"Wanita itu benar-benar! Ia sepertinya ingin menghancurkan reputasi mu Eunhyuk-ah! Dasar jalang tak berguna!" Heechul memaki tak jelas sembari sibuk menghapus lelahan air mata Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang disampingnya menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan mengelus bahunya.

"Mengapa dia bisa ada disana Eunhyuk-ah?" Kangin bertanya dengan nada tegasnya.

"Aku tak tau, tiba-tiba dia menghampiri ku dan memelukku. Parahnya dia menciumku tepat dibibir." Eunhyuk berkata dengan lirih. Kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook terkaget dan menghentikan kegiatan nya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menerobos para wartawan dan fansnya yang memenuhi depan apartment untuk kembali ke basement.

Eunhyuk mengemudikan mobilnya lumayan kencang demi menuju suatu tempat yang sebagian member lainnya berada disana. Lampu merah ia terobos karena jalanan sangat sepi.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai, matanya sembab. Sebelum ia keluar dari mobil ia mengusap muka nya dengan tisu basah agar wajahnya terlihat sedikit membaik.

Dilihatnya seseorang menggunakan pakaian militer sedang memeluk Leeteuk, disana ada Yesung, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kyuhyun.

"DONGHAE!" Eunhyuk berteriak di tempat. Orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh. Tatapan sendu menenangkan itu terlihat dari jauh.

"Hyukkie?" Ucapnya pelan. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kekasihnya yang tegah berlinang air mata.

Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk erat Eunhyuk membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya, menenangkan hatinya melalui belaian di setiap helai rambutnya, membuat bibirnya tersenyum kecil karena bisikan di telingannya "I miss you hyukkie." Donghae berbisik berat yang menimbulkan hembusan menggelitik nyaman. "I miss you too hiks.. Hae.." Eunhyuk menjawab sembari lebih melesakan kepalanya pada leher itu. Perlahan Donghae melepas pelukan erat itu dengan lembut. Mata sendunya menatap mata bulat bening yang memerah, serta pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. "I love you" Ciuman sarat akan cinta dan rindu Donghae berikan dengan sangat pelan dan memabukkan. Membuat saraf-saraf di tubuh Eunhyuk seperti tersengat listrik cinta. Eunhyuk merekam jelas, bagaimana bibir itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Mengecup bibir bawahnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan menghisapnya penuh kehati-hatian. Eunhyuk membalas nya dengan hisapan yang lembut pada belah bibir atas Donghae. Tangan kanan Donghae yang mengelus tengkuknya lembut serta tangan kirinya yang merengkuh pinggangnya erat membuat kedua tangan Eunhyuk memeluk erat leher sang kekasih. Kedua insan itu saling menyalurkan semua perasaan di dalam hatinya. Eunhyuk yang teringat kejadian tadi seolah membuat Donghae sakit secara tidak langsung. Lambat laun berita itu akan segera menyebar, dan Pria tampan itu akan mengetahui berita itu. Walaupun disini dirinya tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tetapi ia tak enak hati dengan Donghae. Pasti pria itu akan menanggapi dengan cara yang mungkin tidak Eunhyuk duga.

"Eummhh.." Sadar jika Eunhyuk tak nyaman dengan ciumannya Donghae melepasnya dengan perlahan. Dan menatap mata yang kembali berembun itu. Tangannya mengusap saliva yang tertinggal di bibir Merah itu, beralih pada rahangnya yang tegas ia usap lembut, bermaksud membuat pria di depannya merasa nyaman. "Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatimu gundah Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya dengan lembut dan senyum menawannya menutupi kekecewaannya terhadap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi. "M..mianhae.." Dengan kasar dan tergesa Eunhyuk melumat bibir Donghae.

Member lain yang menyaksikan nya hanya termenung dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo!

I'm back! Maaf jika banyak typo atau alur berantakan

Saya nulis ff ini karena Haehyuk selalu hadir di fikiran saya, dan saya meluangkan waktu sibuk saya untuk membuat ff haehyuk. Kalau bisa sih sebanyak banyaknya, untuk mengisi kegaulauan para shippers yang ditinggal wamil :'( termasuk saya.

Dan untuk kelanjutan Love Poison mohon ditunggu ya, masih dalam proses hehe..

Please Review bagi yang sudah baca

감사합니다~


End file.
